Happy Birthday Mac!
by Sveamaia
Summary: Well... it's Macs Birthday...


**Title: **Happy Birthday, Mac!

**Author:** Svea

**E-mail:** Svea.fgmx.de

**Typ/Category:** G Harm/Mac

**Version:** 05.02.2005

**Episoden:**

**Summary: **Well... it's Macs Birthday…

**Disclaimer:** Just borrow them… they belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount. The Song 'You sang to me' belongs to Marc Anthony.

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic in English...

* * *

Again Harm was sitting on his couch with his guitar in his arms. He tried to figure out how to play a Happy Birthday Song for Mac. It shouldn't only be a simple Happy Birthday, it should be something special. After a while of just picking some cords a melody came to his mind, but that was not all… with the melody the lyrics were in his mind. Suddenly he knew that they were true. No matter what, he decides to play this one to Mac tomorrow.

Next day

"You are early, Sailor!" Mac greets her best friend. It was her Birthday and she was going to have a party with all her friends.

"I want to be the first who says 'Happy Birthday' to you, Marine", Harm smiled. "Happy Birthday, Mac!" With that Harm kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you come in?" she asks him a little bin surprised by his behaviour. She was even more surprised as she saw him carry his guitar in her apartment.

A little later everybody was there and little AJ demand that they have to sing Happy Birthday to his Aunt so Harm went and get his guitar. After singing Happy Birthday with all Harm keeps playing. After a while his voice filed the room.

_Oh!_

_I just wanted you to comfort me,_

_when I called you late last night you see,_

_I was falling into love, yes, I was crashing into love._

_Oh, of all the words you sang to me,_

_about life, the truth, and being free,_

_yeah, you sang to me, oh, how you sang to me._

_Girl, I live for how you make me feel,_

_so I question all this being real,_

_'cause I'm not afraid to love, _

_for the first time I'm not afraid to love._

_Oh, this day seems made for you and me,_

_and you showed me what life needs to be,_

_yeah, you sang to me, oh, you sang to me._

_All the while you were in front of me I never realised,_

_I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes._

_I didn't see it, I can't believe it,_

_oh, but I feel it when you sing to me._

_How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies,_

_and I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes._

_I didn't see it, I can't believe it, _

_oh, but I feel it when you sing to me._

_Just to think you live inside of me,_

_I had no idea how this could be,_

_now I'm crazy for your love, can't believe,_

_I'm crazy for your love._

_The words you sang, just sang to me,_

_and you showed me where I wanna be,_

_you sang to me, oh, you sang to me. _

_All the while you were in front of me I never realised,_

_I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes._

_I didn't see it, I can't believe it,_

_oh, but I feel it when you sing to me._

_How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies,_

_and I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes._

_I didn't see it, I can't believe it, _

_oh, but I feel it when you sing to me._

While he was singing Harm kept his eyes closed, so he didn't saw the single tear in Macs eye. When he finished playing he looked up to her, take a deep breath and spoke.

"Mac, there was a time I was afraid to tell you the truce… I was afraid that if I tell you our friendship would be gone. Then there were times… the only thing you and I have done was fighting against each other. Today I will tell you the truce… I can't keep it to myself anymore", again Harm takes a deep breath before he was ready to go on. "I am in love with you since I first saw you in the rose garden. Even when we had a fight I was in love with you and I will love you forever." If he hadn't focus his attention to Mac he might have saw the look in Harriets eyes and he would have heard the sigh from his CO, who was afraid that he would lose one of his top lawyers.

After Mac was over the shock she realised that she has to do something so she slowly made her way to Harm never loosing his gaze.

"Harm… that's the best gift I ever received…"she stops not knowing what to say then she gave him a real kiss, not like the little one from him a little time ago.

"I love you too, Flyboy, I ever have and I ever will." After another breath-taking kiss

they realised the sound of clapping hands and smiled their friends happily.

FIN


End file.
